


The Tenth Halloween

by one_golden_sun



Series: Poly Gay Trio Modern AU [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disney References, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light BDSM, Little Space, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/pseuds/one_golden_sun
Summary: Couples costumes baffled John, but Lafayette and Alex seemed to have it down to an art. And no matter who else was in their lives at the time, they always coordinated, going back through the years like the rings of an oak tree, a living history of their lives together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinkyForShort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinkyForShort/gifts).



> Special thanks to everyone who submitted amazing costume ideas for these guys!

Couples costumes baffled John, but Lafayette and Alex seemed to have it down to an art. And no matter who else was in their lives at the time, they always coordinated, going back through the years like the rings of an oak tree, a living history of their lives together. John had spent the last few years letting them do their thing, sort of half assing his own costumes, pulling out his Harry Potter robes more often than not, especially if it was cold. It didn’t stop him from occasionally flipping through the scrapbook Lafayette put together, detailing each Halloween since he and Alex had been dating. 

The photos and little captions in Lafayette’s perfect handwriting, along with the retelling of each memory over and over, sometimes made it feel like John was actually there.

 **2008**  
Their first Halloween as a couple. Alex had just made Lafayette watch the movie _Zoolander_ , piled together on Herc’s dorm room floor, passing a joint of questionable origin back and forth, laughing until their sides hurt. That year they scrounged goodwill until they had passable Derek Zoolander and Hansel costumes, Alex’s face streaked with metallic make up and Lafayette’s blonde wig askew. He even had the damn scooter, and kept rolling down the dorm room hall on the thing until Angelica yelled at him for creating a ‘dangerous situation.’

 **2009**  
Alex in a second hand suit, top hat, gloves and a wand, Lafayette in all white, fluffy tail, bunny ears. The pictures were priceless, but before midnight Alex sloshed jungle juice all over Lafayette’s outfit, the red stain spread across his chest like a wound. They ran with it, told everyone they were the magic trick that went wrong. 

**2010**  
Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Lafayette splurged on well tailored outfits, went all out on the make up. They both insisted on drinking out of beakers and test tubes all night, much to the amusement of the other party goers. 

**2011**  
Unseasonably warm that year, which worked out in their favor, as their costumes were skimpy. Lafayette wore a pair of fitted trunks that matched his skin tone he had strategically hot glued a few fake leaves to the front of. Alex practically choked he was laughing so hard, his own leaf-and-underwear combo slightly less revealing. Lafayette made him carry an apple he had somehow bedazzled, and he himself draped a snake plushie over his shoulders. They relished in announcing, to anyone that would listen, that it was in fact, Adam and Steve in the Garden of Eden.

 **2012**  
Another elaborate year, pale make-up, ornate Victorian attire, down to the brocade of their waist coasts and embroidery on their jackets. Took great pleasure in posing for photos draped over each other on Eliza’s cranberry red chaise, giggling indulgently. Agreement that the film would have been even better if Louis and Lestat had consummated their obvious romance on screen.

 **2013**  
John’s first Halloween with them, when he was still just dating Alex. A night that should have been fun and sexy, what with Alex done up as slave Leia and Lafayette as Han Solo. Instead, the memory often felt sour, the lingering taste of tequila and embarrassment on the back of John’s tongue. 

**2014**  
Lafayette had a new job that year, and so they more or less phoned it in, buying their costumes off Amazon and going as Maverick and Iceman. John declined to be Goose or Charlie, despite Alex’s wheedling. Halloween still felt too raw, and he didn’t want to intrude. Happy in his Harry Potter robes. 

**2015**  
It took a while to come to a consensus. Lafayette really wanted to do _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ , but Alex both refused to wear heels all night or simply a gold speedo, so that was out. Sherlock Holmes and Watson seemed too...boring, and pulling off Bojack Horseman and Princess Caroline in a way that didn’t come off as scary became complicated. In the end, they went with Miguel and Tulio. John laughed, said it hardly counted since Alex was basically Tulio in real life, only shutting up when Alex asked if he wanted to be Chel. Insisted that he’d look dumb in a skirt, and besides, he really didn’t care about costumes anyway. 

**2016**  
Alex grumbled about on screen missed opportunities again, Poe’s flight suit slightly big on him, but fetching none-the-less. Lafayette had gone back and forth on whether to wear Finn’s stormtrooper or rebel look, was convinced when Alex told him that donning Poe’s jacket was way more romantic. John snorted under his breath, but played along, making sure to take as many pics of them smooching as possible. Turned down their offer of dressing as “slutty BB-8.”

**2017**

“Please?” Lafayette whined, his long body draped across the length of their couch, practically slammed his head into John’s lap as he pleaded. “I want to do a throuple costume this year, pleeeease.”

“Ew gross, what is that word?” Alex said snidely from the kitchen. He insisted on cooking dinner that night, was throwing together some chili that smelled amazing, put John in the mindset of the coziness of fall. 

“Costume?” Lafayette said, wrinkling his nose. “You know, mon chou, for Halloween.”

“I think he meant throuple,” John supplied, pat at Laf’s hair. Alex snorted. 

“Yeah. Ew.” 

“I read it on a blog. Like couple, but three,” Lafayette explained patiently. 

“I know _what_ it means, but it doesn’t mean I like the sound of it,” Alex returned. He punctuated his point with the tapping of his knife on the cutting blade. Sniffled a bit...must have been cutting onions, but John couldn’t really turn to look at him, not with his lap full of his oversized boyfriend. 

“It seemed a convenient way to express what I want, and what I want is the _three_ of us to dress in one theme this year, yes?”

“I’m sorry, I’ll get to what you said, after I throuple in my mouth a bit.”

Lafayette’s face twisted in confusion as he tried to puzzle exactly what Alex meant. John just rolled his eyes. “Stop being an ass, Alex,” he chided. Resumed petting Laf’s hair, returned his attention to him. “I kinda always thought Halloween was y’all’s special thing. I don’t mind, and your costumes are always epic.”

A small frown played on Lafayette’s lips. It wasn’t like him to usually voice his own wants, was generally happy being the provider, the fulfiller, in their relationship. So clearly this was important to him, enough to make him actually bring it up with them.

“I do hear this, understand your meaning, little one. But I am really liking the idea of the three of us, and we come up with the idea together, instead of how we have offered you in the past to join what Alexander and I have already planned?”

John sighed. Part of the reason he always opted out of Halloween costume coordinating was he was afraid it might shine a light on the small insecurities that he already had about their relationship. Very few costumes lent themselves to three, and John worried that he’d automatically be relegated to the third wheel position, a place he had worked out to take himself out of over the course of the years. 

But, it had been years. Years of living together, loving each other, of love both everyday mundane and with the magic found in fairytales. The way his boyfriend looked up at him, big brown eyes wide, almost begging, an unfamiliar pout on his lips, made John realize that not only would this make Lafayette happy, he was ready for it. Could handle it. 

“Do you have any ideas?” John finally asked. As if they had practiced it, Alex and Laf starting throwing out a barrage of suggestions, rapid fire.

“Three musketeers.”

“The Hanson brothers.”

“Three little pigs, but no...we’d need a wolf.”

“Harry, Ron, and Hermione?”

“Sailor scouts.”

“Too many, there are like eight of them.”

“We could dress as each other?”

“Oh! Or Charlie’s Angels.”

“Ninja turtles!”

“There are four of those, Laf,” John finally cut in. “Slow down, you guys. Do you have a list or something?”

“Not exactly,” said Alex, sounding a bit guilty. 

“But we have talked about it before,” Lafayette admitted. “There are so many options for three that would be fun!”

“Right. So, to narrow it down, I really don’t want to dress in anything super feminine, and nothing where I have to wear a wig,” John said. 

“Damn,” Alex said. “My next suggestion was going to be the Powerpuff Girls. You’d make a great Bubbles, Jacky.” 

John rolled his eyes, tried to ignore Lafayette’s giggling. 

“While that would be cute, how about something slightly more classic?” Lafayette suggested. “We could go as Disney princes?”

This caught John’s attention. “Ohh, that could be fun,” he said, perking up. 

“Yeah?” Alex had come around to the living room finally, his apron splattered with tomato sauce. 

John nodded. “That’s different.”

“Is there a way we can do it with a twist, though?” Lafayette wondered. “Something unexpected, not Prince Charming and the like?”  
“Ohh, oh!” Alex interrupted, his eyes lighting up. “What if we were slightly more...like the _forgotten_ Disney princes? You know, the ones who never get any credit or merchandising?”

“And who are these princes?” Lafayette scoffed.

“Like Flynn Rider from Rapunzel. Or that guy from Beauty and the Beast?” 

“You mean the Beast?” 

“No,” Alex said, “I mean, like the guy he turns into. He has a name, no one knows it--”

“Adam,” John provided. “His name is Adam, but he’s forgotten for a reason.” He sighed. “I think Naveen doesn’t get a lot of cred, and he’s great.” 

“And who is this Naveen?” Lafayette asked, Alex looking equally puzzled. Which proved John’s point exactly. 

Which was why John downloaded _The Princess and The Frog_ from Amazon and they settled onto the couch an hour later with bowls of chili and shared blanket.

About a third of the movie, Alex could not stop laughing. “I’m sorry, but this is PERFECT!” he proclaimed, flailing his arms in a way that sloshed his beer. Laf glared, not wanting anything to fall on the couch. “Lafayette. You _are_ Naveen.”

John choked on the mouthful of beer he had just sipped. 

“What is this meaning?” Lafayette said slowly. 

“I mean. Look at him. Ambiguous ethnic origin--”

“I am Black and French!”

“--Accent--”

“His accent is terrible…”

“No job--”

“Excuse me, I have held plenty of jobs!” 

“Loves partying--”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Handsome, carefree, well dressed, playboy,” John summarized. “With an accent.” 

 

Lafayette wrinkled his nose, folded his arms. “You are both making fun of me.”

“Maybe a bit,” Alex said, poking him in the arm. “But I really think you might have a lawsuit against Disney for, you know, copyright infringement of your persona.”

“It’s ok, honey,” John said, cuddling up against Laf’s side. “Naveen is really sweet. Just watch.” 

Begrudgingly, Lafayette unpaused the movie. By the end of the film, which Alex and Lafayette both agreed was exceptional and underrated, John was convinced that Naveen was the perfect “forgotten Disney Prince” costume for Lafayette. 

“It fits the theme really well,” John explained. “And you kinda look like him. The outfit won’t be too hard, but still recognizable.”

“Come on, it’s perfect,” Alex goaded. 

“And what will you two be?” Lafayette asked, eyes narrowed. 

“I’ve already decided on Flynn Rider,” Alex said with some finality. 

John nodded. “Yeah that’s pretty good,” he deadpanned. “Sarcastic, obnoxious, sneaky, cocky, clever, obsessed with his reputation.”

Lafayette shrieked with laughter at the look on Alex’s face. “Does not feel so good with the shoes on your feet now, no?” 

Alex shrugged. “You’re not wrong, Jacky,” he said. “But I ought to spank your bottom for being so sassy.”

“We need to decide on his costume first,” Lafayette said seriously, waving his hand carelessly. 

Rolling his eyes, Alex leaned in. “Another forgotten prince, huh?” 

A companionable silence fell over the trio as they thought, no one really jumping to say anything. The icy feeling of uncertainty slipped down John’s spine, that moment where he knew this was a bad idea, that he was just an add on, a third, an afterthought, a--

“I have the perfect idea!” Lafayette said suddenly, loudly enough to make John flinch. Slung his arm around both of their shoulders. “But, it will be a surprise, yes? I will play this Naveen, dress the part, and so on, but I get to take care of your costume, little one.”

John eyed him suspiciously. It seemed like a deal with the devil, but one that would probably end not too bad. “No wigs, no crossdressing?” John promoted. Laf nodded, held out his hand to shake.

“I will respect these parameters, and I promise my idea fits in the theme. So, is it a deal?” 

With a belabored sigh, John shook Laf’s hand. “Deal.” 

Alex snickered under his breath, making John feel distinctly unsettled. 

“This should be fun,” he added cheerfully. Handed his empty bowl to Laf to bring to the kitchen. “Laf, you do the dishes. I gotta spank this brat.” 

“ _Achidanza!_ ” Lafayette added jovially, making the other two roar with laughter. 

***  
John had to admit Alex looked good. With his hair pushed back and facial hair trimmed up, he really committed to the costume. He’d convinced Herc to whip him up the bluish vest, which is he wore over a cream colored shirt. John commented that he didn’t remember Flynn in the movie wearing his breeches _quite_ so tight, but honestly, he wasn’t complaining. Leather booths and a satchel he wore loop around his waist completed the look. 

“How’s my smoulder?” Alex ask, and made a face so stupid looking John doubled over with laughter. 

“Awful,” John teased, but planted a kiss on him just the same. 

“You look the part perfectly, my love,” Lafayette confirmed, strolling into the bedroom, already in his Naveen costume. Where he had gotten it, John wasn’t even sure, because it looked way too high quality to have been ordered online but he didn’t think Herc had time to make such a thing. The green of the tunic was offset against his skin tone nicely, and John was genuinely surprised the cream colored cape with matching cap sleeves looked as good as it did. 

“Where are your pants?” Alex snarked. 

“Naveen did not wear pants, he wore tights,” laf returned defensively, folding his arms. “I have studied this costume very closely, and I can assure you--”

“Lift your tunic,” Alex prompted. “Now.”

Laf smirked, did as Alex requested. John’s eyes just about fell out of his heads.

“Your tunic better not fly up or anything, or else Herc will never invite us back,” Alex wheezed. Under the translucent black nylon, nothing of Lafayette’s package was left to the imagination. 

“I assure you, I am well covered, mon chou.” Lafayette perched on the edge of the bed to pull on his shoes, soft ankle boots in sage colored suede. “Should I wear the crown?” 

“You got a crown?” John asked in awe, and Alex of course rolled his eyes.

“Probably had it in his closet, with his royal French bull crap…”

“Not royal,” Lafayette said. “I have said this, just noble…”

“Yeah, yeah. Wear the crown, we all know you want to.” 

Going to the mirror, Lafayette pinned back his hair so it looked passably shorter, then set the gold crown atop his curls. He flashed them a roguish pose, complete with a wink. Alex tittered. 

“Jack’s turn?” he asked, a sly smile. 

“Yes indeed.” Lafayette returned the smile, disappeared into the closet. 

“Do I need to do anything special with my hair?” John asked, suddenly apprehensive. Alex continued to smirk. 

“Down,” Alex said. Reached over to pull John’s hair free of its bun, sort of mussed up his curls. 

Laf reappeared, a black garment bag in hand. Set it on the bed. “Your costume is in there, mon cher! We need our third forgotten Disney hero!”

John tore into the bag, and when he found the costume, he paused, holding up the garment. He wrinkled his nose. “Where’s the rest of it?” In his hands was a scrap of brown cloth, little more fabric than perhaps a mini skirt. Alex and Laf were both trying to bite back their laughter, and John glared at them. 

“What is it?” he finally asked. 

“Here, let me help,” Lafayette said, coming over to John. In a practiced movement, he tugged off John’s shirt, helped him step out of his jeans. Pulled the brown skirt thing up over John’s hips, stepped back to admire his work. 

“Ok, professional opinion, he needs to lose the underwear,” Alex said, and Lafayette nodded seriously.

“You have got to both be out of your minds!” John exploded, ran to the full length mirror. “I am _not_ going to Herc’s party in this! There’s barely anything there!”

“Yes, I hear this, Tarzan definitely did not wear visible undergarments,” Lafayette concluded. “Take them off, if you please.”

“I do not please!” John snapped. “You guys have actual costumes, and I--I--” He looked down at himself, practically naked. 

“You look hot,” Alex said casually. “Now, I can see maybe not wanting to go full commando under that thing, you know, free balling all over the place, but the boxer briefs are just too long. How about a slightly more contained pair of panties?” He went to rummage in John’s lingerie drawer, returning with a string bikini in sheer beige lace. “This should do the trick.”

“Sometimes…” John began, only for Laf to press his fingertip to to his lips, shushing him before he could start his rant in earnest. 

“Little one. I seem to remember a certain bargain we had. That I would, indeed, dress as Naveen if I were permitted to pick your costume. I stayed within the parameters; you have no wig, nor any clothing deemed overly feminine, and the character fits in nicely with the theme.” He spoke in a stern way, the cadence of his voice, laced with a warm authority, immediately set John at ease, began to hypnotize him a bit despite his best efforts to keep his head. 

“Yeah, Jack, a deal’s a deal,” Alex added, mostly unhelpfully. John wondered just how much Alex had contributed to this particular decision. 

“Now, not only do you need to make good on your word, my darling, but it would please me greatly for you to wear this costume this evening, yes?” 

With that, the familiar storm of conflicting emotions sprung up in John, a swirling torrent of contradictions. He’d do anything to please Lafayette and Alex. He wasn’t a chicken, he never backed from a challenge. But showing up to a costume party with all their friends, and a handful of strangers, dressed in nothing but a tiny loincloth, with only beige lace to keep him from being exposed to the world, was one of the more humiliating scenarios his boyfriends had cooked up. Which, despite the heating up of his cheeks and the racing of his heartbeat, had his cock taking interest. And with the way Lafayette was looking at him, calculating, predatory. And Alex, smug, twirling the panties on one finger, leaned against the bed, stupid smirk. 

John knew he’d never hear the end of it if he didn’t rise to the occasion, and besides, it could probably result in some interesting sex later that evening.

Didn’t mean he had to go quietly.

“Fine,” he snapped, snatched the panties out of Alex’s hand, bent to step out of his boxer briefs. “I’ll do it.”

“Watch your tone,” Lafayette said carefully, his eyes flashing. 

“Or what?” John fired back, planting his hands on his hips. He was already sporting a half chubby, just from the fire racing through his veins at the confrontation, the scenario. “Or you’ll make me go to the Halloween party practically naked?” Pulled on the lace panties, glared at his boyfriends. 

Lafayette said nothing, but turned heel and disappeared in their closet. Alex snickered. 

“Oh, boy, you’re in for it now, Jacky,” Alex sang.

John just rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Eugene,” he said saucily, cocked his hips. “I am definitely not afraid of you, or Lafayette, or--”

Alex pounced, caught him off guard, knocked him back into the mattress, scrambled on top of him, pinning him in the small of his back, his knees planted on either side of John’s hips. 

“What the _fuck_ , Alex?” John bit, tried to shift to throw Alex off of him, but was at such an odd angle, couldn’t seem to the get the right leverage. He squirmed in place, snarling, then groaning in frustration.

“Well done, mon chou.” Lafayette voice behind them, ominous. Weight shifted on the bed, and Lafayette joined them, settling himself between John’s spread thighs. John heard the all too familiar click of of the lube bottle, along with the feeling of his panties being tugged down. 

“Color, Jack?” Alex shot, tugged at his hair for good measure. 

“Green. Ya’ll gonna plug me for the party? Easy peasy.” 

“Ah, not exactly,” Lafayette countered, slipped one finger into John’s ass in a smooth, deft motion. “This device is a bit different than a plug.”

John huffed, hoped that even with Alex perched on his back and Laf’s finger in his ass he conveyed a sense of flippant apathy. Second finger, spreading and stretching, John waiting patiently and gritting his teeth against any sound wanting to escape; wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. 

Third finger, just for a few seconds, then nothing. John was surprised at the unusual quiet Alex was displaying, would usually take advantage of John being in such a vulnerable position by cajoling and insulting him, playing him like a fucking fiddle. Instead, his silence was a bit unnerving, which John forgot about almost instantaneously when he felt the cold slide of metal into his hole.

The pressure was round, cool, and targeted. It wasn’t a plug, something different, but once it settled inside him, whatever it was sat snug against his prostate. Before he could protest, Alex and Laf adjusted, in perfect sychroncation, Alex moving so Laf could flip John over, the metal still inside him. 

“Did you hook me?” John snarled, trying to crane to see what toy they were using, unable to get a good look with Alex pinning his shoulders to the bed. 

“Non,” Lafayette said. “This is a new toy, bought special in case you decided to act up tonight.”

The pleasure of his words was, unfortunately, no secret, as his now hard cock twtiched in obvious interest, and his eyes fluttered as he groaned. _Fuck._ Alex laughed. 

“Aww, poor baby, is someone horny thinking about Daddy picking out special toys to punish his little brat?” He caught John’s eye, smirked down at him with an evil glint in his eye. 

“Shut up.” John glared back up at him. “You’d be horny too with fucking steel pressing into your prostate!”

Alex just laughed a little harder. When John went to respond, he was cut short by the glorious feeling of Laf’s hand on his dick. The pleasure was short-lived, however, as a ring of unforgiving steel was slid down his length, constricting him and squeezing him at his base in a way that was just on this side of being painful. 

“Now you may get dressed, mon petit,” Lafayette said sweetly, pulled his panties back up for him, tucking his dick, heavy with arousal, back behind the lace. 

“What’s there left to put on?” John grumbled, sitting up as Alex relinquished his grip on him. He had a witty remark planned, but it died on his lips as the change in position shifted the toy inside him, delivering stronger pressure to his prostate in a way that drove every other thought from his mind. 

Devilish look on Alex’s face. “Everything ok, sweetie?” he asked innocently. 

John took a deep breath, grounded himself. Tried to ignore the hungry way his boyfriends looked at him, expecting him to break any second. “I just wanted to know if ya’ll needed me to go barefoot too?” Hitched a sickly sweet smile, batted his eyelashes. Didn’t want to reveal just yet how much this was already getting to him. 

“I think Laf found you some hippie shit flip flops made of jute,” Alex replied, still smirking. When he got up to follow Alex to the entryway, he muffled the small moan that sprung to his lips. 

Had a fleeting thought that perhaps an Elsa costume would have been more appropriate for the evening. _Conceal, don’t feel._

Smiled at his own little private joke. 

***  
Their arrival was nothing short of bombastic. They were, of course, late, after their little detour when getting dressed, but it seemed like their friends had been waiting to see what they showed up in. 

“I don’t get it,” Herc said right off the bat, handing them jello shooters as they made their way into the living room. He was dressed in elegant layers and fine fabrics, a fur trimmed cloak and hat. Some character from _War and Peace,_ John remembered him talking about, and the challenge of recreating the garments. “You two are obviously some kinda princes, and what, is John the wild savage jungle boy you found?” 

Lafayette roared with laughter at that, while Alex practically choked on his jello shot. John kept his mouth shut, not wanting to push his sass too hard at the moment. “I’m really not sure if that’s racist Herc, and if so, who it’s racist towards, but he’s not a jungle boy, he’s Tarzan,” Alex explained patiently. 

“Ok, and that goes how?” Herc gestured at Laf and Alex vaguely. Peggy appeared at his side, a forty in each hand. She was dressed as Rainbow Brite, and her blue skirts swished as she hip checked Herc. 

“I kinda get it, because like, ok, Alex is from that Rapunzel movie and Laf is the prince from Frog Princess, and I guess Tarzan goes, because...Disney?” she guessed. 

“You are close, Peggy! We are the _forgotten_ Disney Heros, of some Disney’s less appreciated films.”

“Ohhh,” she said, nodding, but looking a bit confused. “Herc, can I have six shots, one in each color? I need it for my instagram post,” she asked. Herc rolled his eyes, doled out the shots.

“I just can’t believe you talked John into finally joining you guys.” Eliza came up to hug them. “Yay!” She was dressed in a fluffy bumblebee costume, complete with tissue paper wings and a paper mache stinger. “Tarzan, right?” John appreciated the smile she gave him, warm and friendly, her yellow and black eyeshadow sparkling in the candlelight.

“Yeah,” he said, flapped his arms kinda nonchalantly. Tried not to wince when the steel shifted inside him. “Tarzan.”

“King of the jungle!” Lafayette added, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Alex laughed again. 

“It’s pretty clever.” Angelica now, bearing a plate of brownies, her husband at her elbow.

Alex’s face lit up. “Oh my lord, Ang, you look incredible,” he gushed. And she did, the Wonder Woman costume (in what looked like real leather) fit her like a glove. She even had Diana’s black fur cloak, swirling off her shoulders elegantly. Her husband was well turned out as Steve Trevor. 

“Watch it, Hamilton,” Angelica warned. “You know your stupid charm doesn’t work on me.”

“That’s not what you said in 2006…” Alex sang, smirking. John, Laf, and Eliza all glared at him, and Angelica pursed her lips, narrowed her eyes. 

“I won’t even dignify that with a response. Would you like a brownie?” 

They all politely turned her down. The charge in the air alerted John that there would be sexy times after the party, which meant they had to stay sober. Angelica’s special brownies were definitely not part of that plan. 

As they broke apart to mingle, John couldn’t help but compare this to their first Halloween together, back before when he was dating just Alex. The past stepped all over the heels of the present. The warm, familiar greetings of their friends. Taste of the one beer he allowed himself bitter on his tongue. Remembering Lafayette crowding him on the dance floor, smell of tequila. The heat of Alex’s body as they danced, his words whispered in his ear. The memories flooded him, intoxicated him. 

Time seemed to blur in that funny way. When John looked back to see how much had changed, and how much hadn’t, it made the passage of time so apparent, so stark. How now, Eliza and Herc held hands as they passed out drinks together. How Peggy enthusiastically introduced everyone to her new girlfriend, a pretty blonde named Anshuma, who had come to New York, by way of Iran, for her grad program. How Angelica had lost that exhausted look of new motherhood, she and her husband laughing easily.

And best of all, how after the mingling and the moderate drinking, John found himself sandwiched between Lafayette and Alex, instead of passed between them, the throb of longing in his throat. How later, he’d get to go home with both of them, the love between the three of them as wonderful and natural as breathing. 

Sometimes, the passage of time brought beautiful things.


	2. Chapter 2

Past midnight now. The party breaking apart. Outside Herc’s building, almost an eerie repeat of the first, and every other time since, the three of them in costume, the crisp night air, the amber glow of the city’s lights. 

Without words, Laf picked John up, held him bridal style on the curb, Alex hovering at his elbow, speaking low French, the soothing rhythms lulling John. Normally he wouldn’t let Laf hold him like this in public, carry him around like a baby, it was too intimate, too real under his skin, but it was practically tradition at this point. 

And besides, he was cold, half dressed in the October night. 

Not knowing what his boyfriends were saying, but catching the tone (conspiratorial, sensual) and a few instances of his name made his heart thud, let him know they were planning, always planning. When he grew tired of them ignoring him, he pouted at Lafayette for a kiss, nuzzled his jaw, soft lips on stubble. Lafayette chuckled quietly, squeezed him closer, put his lips to his ear. The way he said, “Be patient, my little one,” sent a curious shiver through John, stoked that fire within him. He stayed quiet, tucked his face into the crook of Laf’s neck, revelled in his scent, let himself be placed in the uber, enjoying the warm comfort of snuggling against both his boyfriends in the middle seat. 

Once home, he even allowed Lafayette to carry him up to their unit, not even putting him down for the elevator ride. Alex shifted his weight from side to side, looking like he was calculating something. 

“Before we start,” he finally said, as the elevator ascended to their floor. “What kinda mood you in, Jack? Little...or…?”

John grinned, shook his head. “I’m ok, Alex,” he said. “Ready for anything.”

Alex’s face lit up as he grinned, but his eyes darkened mischievously. “Anything, huh?” he intoned, smirking even wider. Lafayette’s arms shifted slightly around him, tensing just a touch as the air around them change, the chemistry thickening in the small confines of the elevator. 

Small chime as they reached their floor. Door sliding open, soft footsteps on plush carpet. Just a few steps to their place, dark apartment, quiet, smelled like home. Didn’t even fumble for the lights, just carried him back to the bedroom. Lafayette kissed his temple, laid him on the bed, stepped back. John felt suddenly very naked, very tingly. Electric. Alex paced the length of the bed, black eyes on him. Lafayette ignored them, busied himself lighting a few candles. Smell of the match, soft sound of him striking them, the sizzle of the flame. 

John wasn’t sure what to expect, so he waited quietly in the candlelit room, returning Alex’s intense gaze, palms flat on the duvet, while the electric minutes passed, and his skin glowed. Buzzed to be touched.

Finally, he could not wait a second later, wanted desperately to be good, but Alex was just looking at him, pacing like a tiger, and Lafayette wasn’t even looking, was messing the candles, the matches, humming to himself. Gave them one last look, over his shoulder, eyes warm in the candlelight, then disappeared into their ensuite. 

 

“Alex,” John whined, and sat back on his heels, reached for his boyfriend. Couldn’t bear to be alone on the bed a second longer, no one touching him, no one talking. Instead of stepping away, or taunting him, like John expected, Alex raised an eyebrow, devilish smile. 

Then he pounced. 

Now, by most conventional measures, John was supposedly stronger than his boyfriend. However, Alex was good at surprising him and was stronger than he looked. The momentum of his movement as he barreled into John knocked him over, and before John could even think, Alex had him pinned beneath him, hands on wrists overhead, knees squeezing into his hips, all of his weight in John’s lap. In addition to the now pleasant flutter of his pulse, with Alex just inches away, looking sneaky and handsome, the toy inside him shifted again, made him groan aloud. 

“Like that, wild boy?” Alex purred. Hips in a slow grind against his own. “Gonna just let me take you down like that?”

_Oh._

Immediately, it was clear to John what Alex wanted from him. Why he had let the tension build. Asked him if he was little. Didn’t want John to go down easy, wanted some spunk, some bite. As soon as the idea was in his head, his felt warm all over, ready now play this game.

“Get _off_ of me, you ass,” John snapped, tried to sit up and throw Alex off of him. He didn’t budge. 

“Surprisingly expansive vocabulary for a lost little boy I found I the jungle,” Alex mused, his taunt alerting John subtly how he expected the scene to play. He should have guessed from the nature of their costumes. Yeah, he could do that, he could play this part. 

“Green,” John hissed, then started trying to fight Alex off him in earnest, threw his weight against him until they both rolled. He caught Alex off guard, and he lost purchase on the bed, slipped over the edge. John followed, softened their fall by sort of half-rolling, but as soon as they hit the ground Alex came at him, shoved hard, tried to regain the upperhand. John growled, squirmed out of reach. Alex lunged after him, knocked him face-first into the carpet, sat on the backs of his thighs. 

“Naveen!” Alex roared, pushed his knuckles into John’s back. John used his still-free hands to push himself up, tried to knock Alex off of him. Was met with a sharp smack to his ass, which startled him into collapsing back on the floor. He cursed under his breath, went to try again when a pair of green boots appeared in his line of sight. 

“What is all this racket, Rider?” Lafayette scoffed. Sounded flippant and dangerous. 

“Found us a little jungle boy,” Alex panted. Hand between his shoulder blades, pinning him down. John snarled, his mouth practically full of carpet.

“Whatever for?” Lafayette asked. “He is dirty, smelly, noisy. Too much trouble.”

John bared his teeth, bucked under Alex. 

“Some help please?” Alex said, shifting his weight again. “I brought him here for whatever we want, you know, but he’s no good to us fighting like a wild cat.” 

Lafayette grimaced. “You can be so common, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah, just help me. Please.”

Sighing, Lafayette fell into a crouch, looked closer at John. Started to say something, but John wasn’t listening. Was more interested in the aching need inside him, that desire to feel both of his boyfriends’ hands on him, overtaking him, overpowering him. And right now, Lafayette didn’t seem to care, didn’t seem interested, so John went with his gut.

Craned his neck, and sunk his teeth into the ankle of Lafayette’s boot, taste of suede dry on his tongue. 

“What in the actual--!” Lafayette fell back in shock, stared down at John in disbelief. It wasn’t like him at all to act out in a scene, and if he did brat for Alex, he would still unfailingly defer to Lafayette. Laf’s eyes went dark, and he sat back, wound his hand in John’s tangled hair. 

“What happened?” Alex asked, sounding more amused than anything. 

“The little monster just bit my shoe!” Lafayette said. Yanked on John’s hair so he was forced to look up at him. 

“What do you expect?” Alex asked. “He’s basically a wild animal, no manners, nothing, and you provoked him. Here, help me get him on the bed.”

They hoisted him back up onto the bed. Once flat on the mattress again, Alex enveloped him, laid flat over the length of his body, pinning him. What felt like every point of their bodies touching, the soft fabrics of his costume on John’s bare skin, the leather of his satchel biting into his hip.

He shoved at Alex, tried to wrestle him off, but between the look Lafayette was giving them and the dig of the toy inside him, John felt the fight sapping out of him. Gave a half-hearted roll of his body to try and upend Alex, was met with first resistance. 

Then Alex was kissing him, heavy, full body kiss. Lafayette’s hand still in his hair. Alex kissed him in a way that stole any misgivings, any urge he had left in him to fight, to play the game. Felt it in his very core, it practically stopped his heart. Threw himself back into the kiss. 

When Alex surface for air, he tossed a roguish grin at Lafayette. “Seems I found how to calm him down a bit, eh?” But John laced his hands through Alex’s hair, pulled him back down for more kissing, didn’t want to speak and break the spell, wanted his lips and tongue to talk wordlessly for him, to tell Alex every little thing he couldn’t say aloud, every small confession in his heart. That feeling the weight of these last few years together, the gorgeous array of memories mixing with the present, it had the love inside him bursting. He kissed back harder, wound himself around Alex like a vine. Put every ounce of gratitude and love into the kiss. 

“Fuck,” said Alex, breaking away again. John’s lip still parted, panting like he’d run a mile. Could see the shine of their shared saliva on Alex’s lips, wanted more, needed him, needed--

Lafayette pulled him up by his hair, sort of lifted him free of Alex’s grip by a few inches, dipped down, their mouths meeting. John let his eyes float shut, stopped struggling against Alex, melted into the kiss. Practically a puddle from it, from the warmth and soft firm claim of Lafayette’s mouth on his. His tongue sweeping in, curling gently, one gentle hand cupped under his chin, other hand tangled in his hair. John pressed himself up, despite Alex’s weight on him, needed to feel them, both of them, their heat, their power over him. 

Alex went to push him back into the bed, mean and calculating look on his face, eyebrows drawn, tension all the way to his finger tips. “Down, boy,” he growled, and under normal circumstances that line, coupled with the threat in his voice, would have had John undone, had him practically begging for it, but as quick as the fight had flared in him, it dissolved. And left behind was nothing but need, hunger, and how badly he wanted both of them. 

“No, no,” John shook his head. Didn’t want to call a color, wanted to remain in the scene to a degree. “Don’t...not mean.” Tilted his head back to survey Alex, hoped the look on his face would communicate what his mouth was struggling to say.

“Yeah? What do you need, then, baby? What do you want?” Kissed his shoulder, arms now snug around his waist. Lafayette curled on his side, practically cradling his head and shoulders for him. KNew they’d give him anything if he just asked. 

Swallowed. Rolled around in Alex’s arms, killed any space left between them. “Tame me,” John whispered, still feeling wild in his heart. 

Needed them. 

His request was met with a surge of power. Alex still had him pinned, Lafayette came to lay next to him, they took turns kissing him, kissing each other. Lafayette at his ear, Alex at his neck. Hands circled over his wrists, fingers tracing over his skin on his chest, stomach. The most gentle trails. And John felt like he could do this for hours, alternate tasting their mouths, swallowing each other’s moans, being caught between them, a butterfly in a net. 

Somewhere along the way, the kissing, and the quiet wordless cries in the dark, Alex’s mood shifted like his, grew soft like their shadows in the candlelight. Face in John’s hair, hands firm on John’s hips, lifting his head only to accept a kiss from Lafayette. 

“Rider?” Lafayette asked when Alex dropped his head again, seemed lost to his own thoughts. Clung to John. 

“My name,” Alex panted, sat up enough to start to shrug off his costume. The blue vest, fingers scrambling to undo buttons on the white blouse. “No...not like this,” he said quickly. Added something in French, and Laf nodded as if it made perfect sense, pulled off his crown and set it on the night stand. Peeled his tunic off. 

“Alex,” John sighed happily, his now shirtless boyfriend folding over him for another kiss, shimmying his pants off his hips as their lips met. Hands now free, wrapped his arms around Alex’s neck, sunk his hands into his hair. Pulled him close. 

Kicking off his breeches and boots, Alex barely lifted his gaze to watch Lafayette undress the rest of the way, yanking down his tights, letting down his pinned back hair. “Got you baby, got you,” Alex said in his ear, kissed his shoulder again. Palms skimmed down John’s sides, hiked up his loincloth. Like the pull of a magnet, John felt the shifting, felt how much Alex needed him back in that moment, was spreading his thighs so Alex could fit in the space there. Lifted his hips so Alex could yank down his panties, fingers catching on the toy. 

Alex chuckled under his breath, lightly brushed his fingertips over the steel. John’s vision practically whited out, hips pulsed up and he choked on sound that escaped his mouth. “Forgot about this,” Alex mused. Lafayette snickered. 

“I didn’t,” John whined, almost relieved at the lighthearted moment, a reprieve from the intensity. Sighed indulgently as Alex worked the toy out, freed his cock from its confines. Then his boyfriends started doing that dizzying thing they sometimes did, where they worked in silent tandem against him. Alex kissing him, tugging at his curls, loose-grip on his dick, gently working him up. Lafayette kissing his arm, hand flat on his stomach, fingers wet with lube pressing into him, coaxing him open. 

Yes this, _this_ is what he wanted. To be bracketed by both of them, swallowed whole, the edges blurring. Who was touching him, where, when. Nothing mattered but the two of them, their warmth and love tethering him to this bed. 

“Shit, John,” Alex hissed. Nipped at his neck, not hard enough to mark, but the stinging woke him from his thoughts. “Want you, want you _so bad,_ ” and John nodded, lifted his hips again to encourage, why was Alex taking so long, pressing against him so urgently but waiting? 

“C’mon, Alex,” John whispered. “Want you _in_ me.” At his words, Alex let out a ragged cry, fingers digging into his hips. Lafayette pulled away, just barely, seemed reluctant to stop touching John. Wanted to touch both of them, laid a hand flat on the small of Alex’s back. It took only a few seconds, then Alex slammed into him, John grateful for the prep from the toy and Laf. Dug deep, pulled him up, as close as they could fit, John whimpering from the force of it. 

Hearing this, Alex paused, but John shook his head, pushed back against him. Tears sparking the corner of his eyes. “Don’t stop,” he gasped, threw himself against Alex, needed him to move, to lay his claim, to overtake. 

The next few moments blurred, with tears, with the force of Alex fucking him, pounding into him, pressing him into the mattress. Close enough like the very seams of their cells were melding, close enough that every small sigh, every inch of movement vibrated through John, the stirrings of the start of an earthquake. John just laced his fingers in Alex’s hair and held on, cried out on every stroke, tried to meet him and failed, surrendered to the moment, lay back and let Alex take him. 

Too soon, Alex buried his face in John’s shoulder, cursing. “Fuck, f-fuck, sweetheart,” hips stuttering, pushing deep as he came, practically collapsing from the force of it. John pulled him close, legs and arms winding around him to hold him, clinging to him, not wanting it to end, wanted Alex with him for as long as he could. 

“Love you,” John sighed, hugged Alex again. 

Alex kissed him once, twice, then slowly pulled out, rolled away, but kept his hand on John’s stomach. “Love you too,” he answered. Smiled slow and dopey. “Sorry that was quick...dunno what came over me,” he added sheepishly. John laughed lightly. 

“S’ok, honey.” 

Knew it didn’t matter because Lafayette was still there, fitting himself against John’s back like a puzzle piece locking into place. Kissing his shoulder, arms draped around him. They lay like that for a while, trading kisses, Lafayette speaking soft in his ear, Alex looking at them, slightly dazed, sappy smile on his face. 

When Lafayette finally slid into him, slow and soft, holding him close, John fell back, eyes fluttering. Hooked an arm over his shoulder, cradled Laf’s neck. Gentle strokes, full body feeling, from the top of his head to tips of his toes, lighting him up, his skin dancing as Alex touched his front. “You are perfect.” Lafayette in his ear; one hand coming around to wrap around his length, pumping him root to tip, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. Alex’s hand slid lower, rubbed his balls. The barrage of sensation engulfed him, orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, knocked him breathless, spurting his seed all over the three of them, clenching around Lafayette, Alex kissing his cries away. 

John didn’t even realize he was crying until he sunk into the bath water, the soft smell of the milk and honey bath salts soothing him. Plastered himself to Alex while refusing to let go of Lafayette’s hand. They didn’t ask him what was wrong, they knew it was just like this sometimes, the raw edges exposed, the flood of everything all at once. 

“Love you,” he said, voice cracking around his tears. Never wanted this to end. Felt safe knowing it wouldn’t. Not ever. Lafayette looked at him, Alex hugged him closer. “Love you both so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I would love any and all comments, love and validation. Thank you
> 
> Tumblr: @likearootlesstree


End file.
